


The End of a Good Ol' Time

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Boss Hoggs goes one step too far [1]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Dukes couldn't figure out that the bank robbers just stole the two bags with paper in them. What if they all figure that the $142,679 dollars was stolen from the bank? What if they can't clear Daisy's name in time and she is sent to jail? What if at the end of the day Boss Hogg's can't find a way to clear Daisy's name and she is sent to the country jail where she has to wait out the trail for the missing funds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of a Good Ol' Time

**Author's Note:**

> EPSIODE BASED ON: Sandi Hogg Day

It was your basic ordinary day in Hazzard County. The General Lee was tearing up on the old country roads heading towards town with Bo Duke driving and Luke Duke in the passenger seat, and Boss Hoggs is in his chair in his office in his the police office.

There were a bunch of women in the jail; on account that the following day was April 1st and seeing how most of the country it was best known as April Fools day; well in Hazzard county it's known as Sadie Hoggs day. Where the women of Hazzard take over the official positions for the day from the men of Hazzard. It's to honor Boss's great aunt who was the first woman in Hazzard to get a job.

Daisy Duke was of course among the women; she was just praying that wouldn't repeat last year's job; which was supervisor of the sewage. Which we all know is one dirty and smelly job. But Daisy being whom she is just rolled up her sleeves and went right on work. She had to take about fifty baths and showers just to get the smells off her skin.

She had smelled fetid, reek, foul, malodorous1 for two weeks solid after last years Sandi Hogg Day; and thank fully Lulu had gotten after Boss to give Daisy a two week paid vacation; so she could stay on the farm until the smell left her. So of course Daisy would hope against all hope that she wouldn't have a job like that again this year. But of course she knew she was dealing with Boss Hogg and she pretty much prepared herself for sewage work once more.

She felt the gentle hands of her Uncle Jesse and she relaxed from her downer of all thoughts and she brightened up as she got back into the excitement with the other women. She could have worse jobs than being in sewage after all. So with a smile on her mouth and her eyes light up she watched as the women of Hazzard was talking exciting among themselves.

Inside Boss Hogg's office, J.D. had his feet up on the desk and his chair leaned back as he basked in the glow of the joy of going out into the main area of the police station and being able to run the women of Hazzards life for one day. He grinned as he thought of assigning Daisy Mae Duke to sewage duty once more. It was even worth paying her two weeks vacation pay after words; just the thought of making Daisy smell so reeky, foul, putrid, rancid, malodorous and repulsive was just the tip of the ice burg with him. He enjoyed that thought even better than planning on setting up the Duke boys for any amount count of things. He was surprised that he hadn't thought of this when Daisy first got old enough to get a job. He had wasted plenty of gratifying moments over the years. Well he was wiser now so he would be having the gratification moments for the rest of his life.

He looked up into Rosco Coltrane smiling face and he grinned between his lit cigar. "Tomower is going to be just fine, Rosco, I am aiming to have my dear Lulu being me once more; as she is every year, I'll have your aunt as sheriff."

"And you'll have that sweet smelling Daisy Duke in the sewage swamp once again. Smelling as putrid, rancid, and repulsive just as last year. I love it, I love it." Rosco laughed his special annoying laugh. He stopped laughing suddenly and he looked quizzing down at his Boss. "Uh Boss why didn't you set Daisy up before last year? I mean can you image what joy your fat body could have enjoyed if you had put Daisy Duke in the sewage since the time she was eighteen." He shook his finger down at Boss's face.

"An oversight that I am mending now." Boss said with a dark frown as he sat forward in his seat. He reached up and gripped Rosco's hand hard. "And how dare you shake your finger at me, Rosco darn you."

Rosco face turned purple as he felt the raw pain of his finger. "I'm sorry my fat little friend, I didn't mean to shake my fingers at you."

Boss squeezed his finger one final time before letting it go. He put the cigar back into his mouth and bit down with his teeth enough pressure so not to bite the end off of course. "I forgive you, Rosco only on account that I'm in too good of a mood to hold a grudge against you is all."

"Well that's just fine of you." Rosco said in his annoying laughing voice. He looked over where his bassinet hound Flash was lying down with his head on the floor and a sleepy look on his face. Flash lifted his red shot tired eyes up and looked at his master and he slowly lit up with a half moon smile as he saw the soft look in his masters face. He was always pleased to please his master, because his master never truly expected much from him; and his master always treated him better than he himself treated himself.

"Isn't that just fine of Boss not to hold a grudge against me now Flash?" Rosco shrugged his shoulders and let out another of his annoying laughs. "Don't you just love it?"

Flash lifted his head and barked softly and than he looked up into the fat face of Boss Hoggs and he sat up on his hind legs and he started up barking. He didn't care much for J.D. Hoggs because J.D. Hogg just bothered his very sensitive nose, so whenever he was near enough he loved to bark at the fat man, and he growl at him. But only when the fat man wasn't expecting it of course, because Flash loved to make the fat man jump. It was like an elephant jumping because of a little ol' mouse.

Boss jumped in his seat a couple times and than he glared down at the dog that was the newest thorn in his side; besides them Duke boys of course. "Hush now you darn dog." Boss said with a frown as he glared first at Flash and than over up at Rosco.

Before Rosco could speak once more the phone rang and Boss picked the receiver up. "J.D. Hoggs speaking." He said glad that Flash had stopped his horrible barking.

"Mr. Hogg this is Mr. Stephen Pangbourn from the Bank reverence company, and I'm here to tell you that I'll be at your bank tomower at 2 pm so I could go over your books."

"Yes I see." Boss said with a nod of his head. But than what the man actually said hit him full on. He sat forward at his desk hitting his fat stomach against the stomach hold taking the breath right out of his fat throat. "W-what? W-who?"

"Mr. Stephen Pangbourn from the Bank reverence company, Mr. Hogg are you all right? It sounds like you have trouble breathing there." Mr. Pangbourn frowned as he held the phone closer to his ear.

"Yes sir, I just actually dropped something on my stomach sudden like was all." Boss said feeling his pours open and millions of tiny beads of perspiration was running down his fat head; from back to front.

"Ok well like I said before, my name is Mr. Stephen Pangbourn from the Bank of Reverence Company, and I'm going to be at your bank tomower afternoon at 2pm so I could go over your books." Mr. Pangbourn said rolling his eyes as he repeated for the third time in just under six minutes.

"Oh yes Mr. Pangbourn, umm why do you have to see my books again?" Boss asked trying to hide the fear from his voice.

"I just need to check your books to make sure that they match your vault, just to make sure that there is no thieving done. I have had to arrest quite a few bank mangers due to that." Mr. Pangbourn said in a toneless voice.

"Oh ah yea. Of course feel free to come to the bank anytime it suits you, Mr. Pangbourn, I have nothing to hide. Nothing at all." Boss winced as he fully realized how truly screwed he was if Mr. Pangbourn actually came to Hazzard and to his bank. He had to come up with a way to keep Pangbourn away from Hazzard for good.

"Than I'll see you tomower at two sharp." Mr. Pangbourn said and than putting his end of the phone down firmly; causing Boss to pull his end away from his ear. He placed the receiver back in its handle with extremely shaking hands. "I'm in a whole heap of trouble."

"What's going on my poor fat buddy?" Rosco leaned down against his right palm which was resting against the desk with a confused but yet concern frown on his lips.

"Mr. Stephan Pangbourn from the Bank reverence company will be at the bank tomower at two sharp to go over my books to make sure that no one has embezzled from the bank." Boss gulped swallowing the huge lump that had formed in his large throat.

Rosco hand slipped and he banged his elbow hard against the desk. He stood straight quickly as he brought his right arm across his chest so he could rub his funny bone. "Too bad tomower is Sadie Hogg's day, fat buddy; you are going to be arrested in full through of which ever young lady is going to be in charge of the bank."

Boss eyes widen in surprise and gleefully joy. "I know how to ruin that Duke family for once and for all. I'll have all three Dukes behind bars for embezzlement and for robbing the bank." He banged fat right hand right on the desk making Rosco jump in place and Flash to start to bark once more. He glared over at Flash and said "Hush you stupid dog."

Flash closed his mouth but kept his ears wide open as he listened to what Boss had in store for the Duke clan, and let me tell you human folk and you animal folk it ain't pretty.

"How are you going to get the Duke Cousins behind bars?" Rosco asked leaning forward once more. He looked confused and a little upset. "What do you have against Daisy Duke? She's not half that bad away from her cousins that is. She never gave you a lick of trouble when the boys don't need her to run decoy for 'em."

"Once Daisy is behind bars for the bank robbery and Mr. Pangbourn comes and realizes that money is gone from the safe; than Daisy Duke will be right as rain and out of that jail cell by night fall. Sooner if Mr. Pangbourn high tails it out of town after he finds the bank had been robbed." Boss snapped his fingers. "I don't mean any true harm to Daisy now anyhow. I just want the Duke boys. I am going to set Luke and Bo up for the robbery of the bank and the One hundred and forty two and six hundred seventy nine dollars to be exact. "

"I love it, I love it." Rosco said with his annoying laugh.

Boss quickly pulled a piece of paper and picked up his pen and wrote down "Daisy Duke" on it in his bond hand. He picked up his scissors and carefully cut the paper into the proper square as all the other pieces of paper in the glass jar. Which was currently sitting on his table? "All I have to do is slip this little piece of paper out of my left coat pocket and leave it in the palm of my left hand and just slip it in the jar and unwavering it and pull it out just like I do with the others and claim Daisy Duke as acting commissioner of the bank for the day."

"I love it, I love it." Rosco said once again with his annoying laugh.

Boss stood to his feet and slipped the neatly tiny folded piece of paper with Daisy's name on it into his left hand pocket of his all white jacket pocket. He picked up the jar and dropped the folded paper onto the desk. "Hurry and find Daisy's name among these here paper. Than we can just tear that little paper up and toss it away." The two cronies quickly worked through the papers with the of age women's names and finally found Daisy's among the last pieces of paper. Boss ripped the paper up into millions of pieces as Rosco put the remaining pieces of paper back into the jar. Boss tossed the ripped up papers into the trash can beside his desk and he picked up the jar and put his new lit up cigar into his mouth. "Time to get the show on the road." He walked towards the door with Rosco behind him.

When Boss opened the door to his office that led to the hallway that led to the main area of the jail all the female voices hit his ear all at one time, among all the gabbling the one phase hit his ear full on. "Come on Boss Hoggs we don't have all day mate." He grinned as he thought once again that he held these women's lives in his hand for the following day.

He walked out onto the floor and stood next to Rosco's desk and put the glass jar down, he looked over the seas of people and saw Daisy Duke standing in front of Bo with Jesse and Luke close on hand. He looked down and in front was his own little darling Lulu, and next to her was Rosco's Aunt Francine. He looked over the seas once more and held up his hand to silence the women and the men whom were hanging around to see who was running with.

The jail silenced quickly as everyone turned their expecting eyes onto Boss. He opened his mouth and spouted on for a bit about his aunt who got the first job in Hazzard until Mrs. Tilsdale told him to button it because they didn't have all day. Boss was about to argue but when he looked down at the little old woman who run the post office and the only cab company in town; the cab company which didn't do any business on account that no one needed a cab since Daisy's senior prom; he realized that he wouldn't win the argument. Sides he wanted to get down to the business of making Daisy the temporary treasure of the bank.

"Ok the first job that I'm handing out is County Commissioner and the lucky winner is …" Boss put his hand into the jar and picked up the paper with the fold on the top. He slowly unfolded it and smiled. "Lulu Hoggs."

"All right Lulu!" Several female voices cried out in joy.

Boss saw that Daisy leaned forward and touched Lulu's arm and when Lulu turned around he heard Daisy say "Congratulations honey."

Boss held up his hand once more for silence. "Now for the job of acting Sheriff goes to …" once again his fat hand reached into the jar and moved around until he found the paper with the folded bottom to it and he pulled it out it. "goes to Francine Coltrane." He watched as everyone clapped than he called out. "The positions for deputy sheriff go too …" He reached in and grabbed two pieces of paper. "Mrs. Tilsdale and Mary Beth Pringle." He had to hold back the laughter that bubbled up from his fat belly as he saw the two women who would be at the police department the following day for his huge set up of the Duke Cousins. Both of these women thought highly of the entire Duke family and they would be truly upset when they had to arrest not only Luke and Bo but sweet little Daisy.

"Now for County Commissioner the winner is …" He had reached into his left jacket pocket as he was speaking and put his hand in the jar with the palm facing away from the women and he gently un folded the paper to make it look like the others when he pulled it out. He slowly brought it to him and he slowly unfolded it and he looked at it and he laughed gently. "Well, well look who it is …. Miss.," with that he looked up and out into the crowd of women over to where Daisy was standing. "Daisy Duke."

Daisy jumped up and down in total shock, she couldn't believe that she heard Boss Hogg correctly. Did he just announce that she was going to be Country Commissioner for the day? She felt Bo's hand on her waist squeezing her bring her crashing back down to earth; she rushed forward among the women and walked up and took the paper with her name on it from Boss. She wanted to throw her arms around his fat shoulders and give him a huge hug but she had enough of her senses to know that this wasn't the time or the place for that moment. She took the paper and turned and waved "I won" she couldn't help but shout out in excitement to the applause of the other women. The women whom were all happy that she got such a prestige position compared to what she had always had to do during Sadie Hogg's day.

Luke with his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his mouth leaned into Bo and asked through is teeth. "Wonder why Boss is so happy about Daisy getting treasury for?"

Bo with an equal look on his face looked straight at Daisy who was talking exciting to Lulu and Mrs. Tilsdale with Boss watching her back. "Don't know, but it looks like we are going to be at the bank to keep an eye on Daisy tomower."

"You know it Cuz." Luke leaned away and waited for Daisy to make her way back over to them. He watched as she hugged Jesse and than she turned to him to hug him, he watched as she turned to Bo and climbed into his arms and the hug between these two cousins lasted longer than any hug that Jesse or he ever got. Luke smiled knowing that Daisy and Bo had bonded even closer to one another when he had been in the Marines and in Vietnam.

Boss turned back to the jar and quickly told the other women what they would be doing the following day and he just watched as everyone; especially the Duke clan leave the jail house all excitedly talking about the following day.

Yes the following day would go down in the Hazzard record books, just not in the way Boss Hoggs ever dreamed it would.

END OF PRELUDE

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Malodorous: Synonyms fetid, foul, fusty, musty, noisome, rank, reeking, reeky, smelly, stinking, stinky, strong  
> Related Words putrid, rancid, stale; bad, disgusting, offensive, repulsive, revolting, vile; decayed, decaying, decomposed, decomposing, rotted, rotten, rotting, spoiled, spoiling; dirty, filthy, nasty, noxious; odoriferous, odorous


End file.
